1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle interior component having a flexible cover that includes a cover material and electronic circuitry integrated with the cover material, wherein the cover material and the circuitry cooperate to define at least one control switch for controlling operation of a vehicle system.
2. Background Art
Prior vehicle interior components, such as steering wheels and door panels, include mechanical buttons that can be used to control vehicle systems, such as stereo systems, cruise control systems, lock systems, window systems and mirror systems. Because such components may be in frequent contact with human hands, the buttons may be exposed to a high degree of dirt and oil. Furthermore, dirt, food and clothing fibers may also become caught in crevices of the buttons. Over time, the accumulation of such debris may adversely affect functionality of the buttons.
In addition, surfaces of such components may not be flat and/or smooth. As a result, it may be difficult to locate buttons in the most user friendly positions.
The invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a vehicle interior component that includes a flexible cover having at least one integrated control switch for controlling a vehicle system. Because the at least one control switch is part of the cover, debris accumulating crevices associated with prior art mechanical buttons are effectively reduced or eliminated. Furthermore, because the cover is flexible, the cover can easily conform to a desired shape. As a result, the at least one control switch may be located in various desired positions.
Under the invention, a vehicle interior component for use with a vehicle having a vehicle system includes a substrate and a flexible cover covering a portion of the substrate. The cover includes a cover material and electronic circuitry integrated with the cover material and adapted to communicate with the vehicle system. Moreover, the cover material and the circuitry cooperate to define at least one control switch for controlling operation of the vehicle system.
Further under the invention, a steering wheel for use with a vehicle having a vehicle system includes a steering wheel body, and a flexible cover covering a portion of the body. The cover includes a cover material and electronic circuitry integrated with the cover material and adapted to communicate with the vehicle system. Moreover, the cover material and the circuitry cooperate to define at least one control switch for controlling operation of the vehicle system.
In each of the above embodiments, the cover material may comprise any suitable material such as cloth, leather and/or vinyl. Furthermore, the cover material defining the at least one control switch may include fluorescent material so that the at least one control switch may be easily located in low lighting conditions.
The electronic circuitry in each of the above embodiments may include any suitable circuitry that is integrated with the cover material in any suitable manner. For example, the electronic circuitry may include conductive traces that are woven into the cover material. As another example, the electronic circuitry may include conductive ink that is applied directly to the cover material, or to a support layer that is attached to the cover material. Furthermore, the electronic circuitry may include piezo transducers that allow current to flow when sufficiently pressed.
In each of the above embodiments, the cover may further include an additional cover material and an insulating layer disposed between the cover material and the additional cover material. Moreover, the electronic circuitry may include first and second conductive traces, wherein the first conductive trace is attached to the cover material, and the second conductive trace is attached to the additional cover material. With such a configuration, the first and second conductive traces may contact each other when sufficient pressure is applied to the cover proximate a hole in the insulating layer.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments for carrying out the invention, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.